LOVE
by Raa sparkyu
Summary: Hyukjae sangat membenci ikan karena ikan bantet musuh besarnya sejak kecil membuat keluarganya salah paham berkepanjangan, bahkan ikan bantet itu membuat keluarganya berlaku kurang baik dengan beberapa namja yang mendekatinya. ngak bisa bikin summary, ngak nyambung isi, summary sama judul. my first fanfict. 1S Haehyuk


**LOVE**

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Others

Pair : Haehyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

And story begin

Hyukjae POV

Kalau kau bertanya apa yang paling menyebalkan di duniaku, jawabannya adalah seekor ikan. Aku benci ikan, terutama ikan bantet yang selalu mengganggu kehidupanku, langsung atau tidak langsung. Dan cerita ini dimulai sejak 20 tahun lalu, sewaktu usiaku baru 5 tahun.

Saat itu kami masih tinggal di rumah nenekku. Penghasilan ayahku belum begitu besar untuk dapat membeli rumah sendiri. Dia bekerja di Seoul sebagai seorang pilot. Pulang sekali sebulan untuk menjenguk keluarganya di Mokpo, kota kelahiranku. Ayah memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak membawa keluarganya ikut serta ke Seoul, selain biaya hidup di sana mahal, lingkungan dan pergaulan di kota besar juga kurang baik menurutnya untuk anak-anaknya. Jadi beginilah, kami masih tinggal di rumah keluarga besarku dengan nenekku dari pihak ibu.

Lingkungan di sekitar sana cukup ramai oleh anak kecil. Aku sering bermain dengan sepupu-sepupuku, anak Jang Immo. Juga beberapa anak yang lain. Juga musuh besarku, seekor ikan bantet yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku kala itu. Rumahnya di belakang rumah immo yang berada di samping rumahku, dibatasi oleh tembok setinggi 2 meter. Aku dan anak-anak yang lain sering memanjat tembok itu, karena itu merupakan jalan pintas menuju area pantai yang terletak di belakang kompleks, tidak perlu melewati jalan raya di depan yang cukup ramai. Dan setiap kami melompati tembok itu, kami akan mendapati si ikan bantet berdiri di depan rumahnya. Memarahi kami karena berani lewat halaman rumahnya.

Dan setiap aku harus lewat di depan rumahnya, akan berujung dengan pertengkaran kami berdua. Dia dengan suara cemprengnya akan meneriakiku dan menyuruhku menjauh. Dan aku dengan sikap sok beraniku akan memukul kepalanya dan lari ke arah samping rumah. Memanjat tembok di sana dan masuk ke dalam rumahku. Dan menunggu ibu yang akan memarahiku atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli.

Usiaku 5 tahun saat ibu mengatakan kami akan pindah rumah. Ayah sudah bisa membeli sebuah rumah yang terletak di lokasi agak terpencil dari kota. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti alasan orangtuaku memilih meninggalkan rumah ini dan tinggal di suatu tempat yang masih bisa dikatakan hutan kala itu. Hanya ada 3 bangunan yang berdiri di sana, dan hanya 2 bangunan yang diisi. Yang aku tahu, hari itu aku begitu bersemangat karena aku juga merasakan pindahan seperti yang diceritakan oleh salah satu temanku di TK. Walau masih berada di daerah yang sama, bahkan sekolahku pun masih sama waktu itu, aku tetap merasa senang.

Namun rasa senang itu tidaklah bertahan lama. Walau ada bangunan lain, namun tetap aku sendirian. Ibuku melarangku sering keluar selain ke sekolah. Ayahku berada di ibukota untuk pekejaannya. Kakakku 2 tahun di atasku dan bersekolah dari pagi sampai sore. Tiap pergi sekolah aku akan diantar nenekku dan kembali dijemput siang harinya. Waktu bermainku bersama teman hanya saat sekolah karena pada dasarnya tidak ada anak kecil lain selain kami di jalan itu.

Aku jadi merindukan tempat tinggal lamaku. Tetangga-tetanggaku yang banyak. Banyak anak kecil untuk temanku bermain, juga Donghae, si ikan bantet menybalkan. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengganggunya. Hari itu, saat kami pindahan, aku tidak melihatnya. Padahal teman-teman lain ada. Bahkan hyungnya yang juga teman noonaku ada. Aku tidak peduli karena hari itu aku sangat senang. Pindah berarti aku akan jauh darinya dan itu artinya ibu tidak akan memarahiku lagi karena dia.

Kesedihanku tidak memiliki teman terusir setelah aku mengenal seseorang saat masuk SD. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah baruku. Sebuah gudang kayu dan dia satu tahun diatasku. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari untuk bermain. Dia menunjukkan padaku suatu tempat main yang bagus. Tempat itu adalah bekas kayu yang ditebang. Kayu itu sangat besar dan meninggalkan cabang yang besar juga. Di cabang-cabang itulah kami bermain bersama. Dan kami terus bermain bersama hingga dia lulus SD dan pindah sekolah. Aku tidak begitu sedih saat itu karena teman-teman SD ku sering bermain ke rumahku. Apalagi sepupuku, putra Cho samchon, dia sering menemaniku saat aku sendirian di rumah. Ibuku akan berangkat ke pasar di hari minggu, noonaku berada di sekolahnya yang berasrama, dan adikku akan dibawa oleh nenekku bermain ke rumah lama kami. Aku tidak ikut karena aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan si ikan bantet itu.

Akhirnya kami lulus SD. Aku memilih meneruskan sekolahku ke sebuah SMP dan sepupuku ke SMP yang berada berbeda denganku. Kami berpisah. Hari itu aku pergi mendaftar bersama seorang kakak sepupuku. Dia tinggal di rumah di sebelah rumahku. Dan di sepanjang jalan itu juga sudah dibangun sebuah kompleks perumahan. Setidaknya tempat itu bukan lagi terpencil.

Di hari pengumuman penerimaan aku memberanikan diri pergi sendirian. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakak sepupuku yang juga sedang dalam proses masuk SMA. Dan yang tidak ku duga, aku satu bus dengan di ikan bantet yang entah bagaimana lebih tinggi dariku saat itu. Aku tidak menyapanya, begitupun dia tidak menyapaku. Aku hanya diam, seolah tidak mengenalnya.

Saat pembagian kelas, aku bersyukur. Kami berada di kelas berbeda. Selama 2 tahun, kami bersikap tidak saling kenal. Dia asyik dengan teman-teman dan pacarnya. Aku juga sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri. Namun saat kelas 3, aku harus menerima kenyataan. Kami berada di kelas yang sama. Awalnya aku menerimanya karena aku dan dia tidak saling kenal.

Tapi hari itu, guru wali kelasku menetapkan kami dalam 1 kelompok. Dan kelompok itu berlaku selama 1 tahun hingga kami lulus. Dan saat berkelompok itulah dia mulai lagi dengan kebiasaan lamanya, memperlakukanku seenak hatinya. Dan satu lagi, karena tidak ada orang yang ingin menyumbangkan rumahnya sebagai tempat belajar, jadilah rumahku menjadi markas besar kami. Dan saat itulah nerakaku dimulai.

Si ikan bantet yang harus kuakui tinggi itu sangat pandai menarik perhatian orangtuaku. Sering cari muka sehingga aku akan sering disindir. Dan parahnya, dia hanya akan melakukan itu saat berkelompok. Dan aku tidak ingin melawannya. Aku sudah besar dan aku tidak level dengan pertengkaran khas anak kecil itu.

Mendekati akhir tahun ajaran, kami mengambil nilai untuk nilai akhir olahraga. Lompat jauh adalah pilihan yang diambil guru olahragaku. Untuk putaran pertama aku melakukannya dengan baik. Namun putaran kedua aku terjatuh saat akan melakukan pendaratan. Kakiku terkilir mengakibatkan aku tidak bisa berdiri. Rasanya sangat sakit membuatku menangis. Teman-teman sekelas mengerubungiku. Aku berusaha berdiri namun terjatuh dan seseorang menopangku. Si ikan bantet itu membawaku keluar lapangan menuju UKS. Guru olahragaku segera mencek keadaan kakiku dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa selama aku beristirahat total 2 hari. Untung hari itu akhir minggu. Sehingga kau tidak perlu takut ketinggalan pelajaran.

Pulangnya aku bingung. Kakiku masih sakit dan berbahaya untuk naik bus sendirian. Ditambah antara rumahku dengan tempat berhenti bus jaraknya 10 menit jalan kaki biasa. Dan keadaan kakiku tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan sejauh itu, kecuali aku ingin waktu istirahatku bertambah. Teman-temanku, Kibum dan Ryeowook harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk berusaha sendiri karena tidak mungkin memanggil ibuku yang sedang bekerja. Ayahku sedang terbang. Namun seseorang mencegat langkahku. Ya, si ikan bantet itu menghentikanku. Menarikku pelan menuju halte bus di depan sekolah. Menunggu sebentar dan bus pun datang. Dia membantuku naik bus dan menjaga agar kakiku aman. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan wajahku memanas tanpa sebab yang ku ketahui.

Dia membantuku turun di halte dekat rumah lamaku. Kemudian dia menuntunku menuju rumahnya. Rumah lamaku sedang dalam proses renovasi sehingga dia tidak mungkin membawaku ke sana. Sesampainya di rumahnya, aku disapa oleh beberapa karyawan catering milik neneknya yang sedang bekerja di samping rumahnya. Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan mereka.

Ibunya menyambutku dan membantuku duduk di ruang tamu. Dia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah itu. aku berbincang dengan ibunya. Dia keluar setelah mengganti bajunya. Meminta kunci motor pada ibunya. Lama tidak melihatnya memakai baju casual membuatku sedikit terpaku. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihatnya tanpa menggunakan seragam. Bahkan saat belajar di rumahku dia menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ibunya meminta kami makan siang dulu bersama. Dia membantuku menuju ruang makan sementara ibunya menyiapkan meja. Dia masih belum berubah, masih menyukai kentang sebagai menu utama makannya dan ikan tidak boleh dihidangkan secara utuh, harus dipotong-potong.

Aku makan sedikit karena nafsu makanku sedikit hilang karena sakit di kakiku. Sepertinya aku harus meminta ibuku sedikit mengurutnya agar aku lebih cepat sembuh. Selasa depan aku harus tampil menari untuk nilai akhir pelajaran seni budaya.

Selesai makan, dia mengantarku pulang. Awalnya aku menolak dan mengatakan akan meminta samchon atau immoku untuk mengantarku pulang. Namun dengan tidak ku duga, dia mengangkatku dan menaikkanku ke atas motornya. Aku sangat malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan karyawan di rumahnya. Melihat bahunya yang sekarang lebih lebar membuat jantungku bereaksi aneh. Berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dulu seingatku bahunya tidak selebar itu dan dulu aku masih bisa memukuli kepalanya. Walau aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya, tapi dari banyak novel yang aku baca aku bisa menarik kesimpulan sementara. I have a crush to him.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibuku belum pulang. Begitu juga adikku yang biasanya langsung menyusul ibu ke pasar. Kakakku masih di sekolahnya. Nenekku yang selama ini tinggal bersama kami sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia menemaniku hingga ibuku pulang.

Hari seninnya, karena keadaan kakiku belum memungkinkan, aku diantar oleh sepupuku Kyuhyun ke sekolah dengan motornya. Dia mengantarku lebih awal karena dia harus kembali pulang untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu hari itu Kibum dan Ryeowook juga datang lebih awal. Kata mereka ingin memastikan keadaanku saja karena aku tidak menghubungi mereka 2 hari ini.

Mereka menarik kesimpulan sepihak bahwa sepupuku itu adalah pacarku. Aku tidak membantah karena sedang malas. Kami langsung masuk kelas. Tapi Ryeowook terus menanyakan tentang sepupuku itu hingga menarik perhatian orang di kelas. Untung guru cepat masuk sehingga pembicaraan itu bisa dihentikan.

Pulangnya aku kembali di jemput oleh Kyuhyun. Begitu juga keesokan paginya, dia kembali mengantarku. Namun dia mengantarku tepat waktu hari ini karena dia sedang libur. Sistem di sekolahnya mengharuskan mereka ujian bergiliran. Dia kebagian jadwal ujian minggu depan.

Di kelas aku kembali menjadi bahan perbincangan. Beberapa teman sekelasku melihat aku diantar seorang namja dan mereka menanyakannya padaku. Aku menjawab itu adalah sepupuku namun mereka tidak percaya.

Siangnya aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku merasa sakit hati sebagai orang yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta. Harusnya aku tidak lupa, si ikan bantet itu sudah punya pacar. Walau ada gosip mereka sudah putus, tapi kenyataan terlihat bahwa mereka sangat dekat. Seperti mereka masih pacaran.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan pemikiranku dengan fokus dengan tarianku. Rasa sakit di kakiku mengharuskan aku lebih berkonsntrasi. Aku berhasil melewatinya dengan baik. Dan pulangnya aku di jemput kembali oleh Kyuhyun. Kakiku kembali sakit karena gerakan tariku tadi.

Sabtunya, kami kembali belajar kelompok untuk pertunjukan drama sebagai tugas akhir dari guru bahasa kami. Setelah semuanya mantap, kami menikmati duduk melingkar di meja ohsin di ruang tamu. Hujan yang turun membuat mereka harus menunda kepulangan mereka.

Saat itu Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Tentang pacaran. Aku saat itu mantap menjawab bahwa aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu dulu. Aku ingin fokus pada pendidikanku dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal itu. Lagipula, jika hanya untuk sekedar mengantar jemputku, sepupuku bisa diandalkan.

Tak lama hujan berhenti. Kyuhyun datang mengantarkan barang pesananku yang dibelinya di dekat sekolahnya.

"Poster Jumbo Super Junior. Wah, gomawo Kyu" teriakku girang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dia membelikanku poster boyband idolaku itu saat dia membeli CD game baru. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil balas memelukku dan mengacak rambutku.

Aku bersikap biasa karena dia selalu seperti itu dari dulu. Tiba-tiba si ikan bantet itu pamit pulang. Aku mengiyakan dan yang lainpun menyusul. Aku mengantar mereka sampai di depan rumah. Lalu aku kembali masuk dan berbicara sebentar dengan sepupuku itu.

"I think someone had jealous, right?" katanya mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung dan dia tertawa.

"You already don't know about love. I hope, someone will teach you about that" katanya.

"And stop to talking English to me. I know you are good about that, but don't do it to me. Understand?" kataku masuk ke kamar. Selalu seperti itu, dia akan pamer tentang bahasa inggrisnya yang pasih dengan berbicara dengan bahasa itu padaku. Membuatku harus ekstra belajar bahasa itu agar tahu apa yang dibicarakannya padaku.

Pembicaraan terakhirku dengan Donghae adalah saat pertunjukan drama kami di depan kelas. Setelah itu kami tidak saling menyapa. Aku sibuk dengan persiapan ujian akhir dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dia juga begitu. Selain itu dia juga sibuk dengan pacarnya.

Saat kelulusan, ibu kami meminta kami berfoto bersama. Sudahkah aku bilang kalau ibunya dan ibuku bersahabat? Aku menolak dan pergi membaur bersama temanku. Yang benar saja, melihat punggungnya saja membuatku tidak dapat bernafas apalagi harus berfoto bersama. Mau tidak mau kami harus berada dalam keadaan dekat. Aku menolaknya. Namun ibunya dan ibuku yang entah kenapa sangat kompak berhasil membuat keadaan aku tidak bisa menolak. Dan jadilah aku berfoto dengannya.

Aku masuk ke sebuah sekolah seni yang berada di kota. Sepupuku juga masuk ke sekolah teknik. Sementara si ikan itu aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli karena dia juga tidak peduli. Ryeowook ikut orangtuanya yang dipindahtugaskan ke Incheon, sedangkan Kibum, dengan kecerdasannya berhasil masuk ke sebuah SMA favorit.

Kehidupanku tenang di sekolah baruku. Setidaknya tidak ada seekor ikan yang akan mengacaukan hidupku. Dan aku juga memiliki teman baru sehingga aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Ryeowook dan Kibum yang berbeda sekolah denganku.

Hari itu, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan si ikan itu di depan sekolahku. Melihat seragamnya, aku tahu dia bersekolah di SMA yang berada persis di samping sekolahku. Aku kira dia bersama pacarnya yang satu sekolah dengan Kibum. Ternyata tidak. Waktu itu dia bersama teman-temannya. Aku hanya tersenyum saat bertatapan dengannya lalu kembali berjalan bersama temanku.

Kyuhyun jarang kutemui karena kesibukannya di sekolah. Dia bersekolah di jurusan multimedia sehingga waktunya lebih banyak di sekolah atau di mana saja dengan berbagai gadgetnya.

Mendekati semester akhirku di sekolahku, aku berkenalan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang magang di sekolahku. Kami berkenalan saat sekolahku mengadakan sebuah acara. Aku dan dia bertanggung jawab di bagian sound system. Sejak hari itu kami dibilang cukup dekat. Kami sering makan siang bersama di kantin saat beristirahat. Dan sedikit menimbulkan gosip tentang aku dan dia pacaran. Namun kabar itu cepat menghilang karena aku dan dia tidak menganggapinya.

Di sebuah acara penggalangan dana untuk teman SMP ku yang terkena kanker, aku kembali bertemu dengan si ikan. Aku datang dengan guru magang itu. dia mengantarkanku ke tempat acara karena Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengantar. Dia menungguku hingga acara itu selesai. Di tengah acara aku sempat ditanyai oleh ikan bantet itu.

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Aku hendak mengatakan tidak saat Kibum dan Ryeowook yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang menghampiriku dan menyeretku ke tempat mereka. Jadi pertanyaannya itu sama sekali tidak ku jawab.

Pertengahan semester, guru magang itu telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ke kampusnya untuk kembali kuliah. Sekali dua kali setelah itu kami masih sering berhubungan. Namun aku jarang menanggapi karena konsentrasiku terkuras untuk ujian akhir.

Aku merayakan kelulusan bersama teman sekelasku. Dan berita baiknya, aku diterima di sebuah universitas terkenal di Seoul jurusan seni tari dengan beasiswa penuh. Dan seminggu lagi aku akan meninggalkan desa kelahiranku menuju tempat itu.

Seminggu itu aku menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku. Selama 5 hari kami mengadakan perjalanan wisata. Aku sudah pamit pada orangtuaku dan seingatku mereka mengizinkan.

Saat pulang ke rumah, aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak mengatakan bahwa acara itu berlangsung selama 5 hari. Aku hanya cengengesan mendengarnya namun terdiam saat nama si ikan itu disebut ibuku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau Donghae berangkat hari ini kan? Kau ini, eomma tahu kalian sudah putus, tapi setidaknya hargai dia sebagai orang yang pernah jadi tetangga kita" kata ibuku.

"Hah?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Donghae pergi hari ini keluar negeri untuk meneruskan studinya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu itu" sambung noonaku.

"Tunggu. Siapa yang sudah putus denganku?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Donghae" jawab Ibu.

"Donghae? Donghae si ikan bantet itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil ikan bantet hah? Sudah bagus kau pacaran dengannya kenapa kalian putus?" sesal Ibu.

"Kau juga pakai acara selingkuh dengan mahasiswa itu" tambah kakakku.

"Apa kurangnya Donghae?" lanjut Ibu

"Tunggu. Aku dan ikan bantet putus? Bagaimana bisa putus kalau pacaran saja tidak pernah. Lalu selingkuh? Ibu dia hanya guru magang yang dekat denganku Bu. Hanya sebatas itu hubungan kami" kataku kesal.

"Bohong"

"Katakan padaku siapa yang bilang kalau aku dan dia pacaran"

"Ini" noonaku menunjukkan kertas coretanku. Ada namaku dan Donghae di sana.

"Ya ampun. Itu hanya coretanku saat SMP. Dan seingatku aku sudah membuangnya waktu kelulusan"

"Aku mengambilnya tak sengaja dari tong sampah kamarmu. Karena tertarik aku ambil dan waktu Donghae ke sini dia melihatnya tidak sengaja. Dan dia mengatakan kalau kalian memang pacaran"

"Hah? Kapan dia ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Salah kau sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahmu. Pacarmu sering ke sini saja kau tidak tahu" kata Ibu.

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan pacarku. Dan apa karena itu sikap kalian tidak baik saat Nickhun hyung mengantarku waktu itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Siapa suruh kau selingkuh"

"Aku tidak selingkuh" kataku bertambah kesal.

"Terserah kau. Yang jelas tadi sebelum berangkat Donghae menyerahkan ini untukmu. Dia minta maaf karena hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini" kata Ibuku.

Aku mengambil surat itu dan menghentak masuk kamar. Aku mengunci pintu dan membuka kotak kecil pemberian Donghae itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gantungan HP monyet memeluk stroberi dan selembar surat.

 _Dear_ _Monyet Kecil_

 _Pasti kau sedang marah-marah saat membaca surat ini. Dan kupastikan penyebabnya karena aku mengaku sebagai pacarmu, right?_

 _Maaf, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan agar orangtuamu tidak merestuimu dengan orang lain. Maaf saja, sejak kita sekelas saat SMP, aku sudah mengklaimmu sebagai milikku. Karena itu aku terus mengusikmu agar kau selalu memperhatikanku._

 _Bilang saja aku kekanakan, tapi aku harus melakukannya._

 _Monyet Kecil_ _, maaf kalau pengakuan palsuku pada keluargamu membuat hubunganmu denga pacarmu tidak berjalan lancar. Aku sudah mengatakan pada keluargamu kalau kita sudah putus kok. Tenang saja, aku mengatakan bahwa aku yang memutuskanmu._

 _Monyet Kecil_ _, mungkin sekarang pertama dan terakhir kali aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku ingin sekali mengatakannya. Jadi tolong baca baik-baik._

 _I LOVE YOU. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Dan aku ingin selalu mencintaimu. Dadah..._

 _Ikan bantetmu_

 _Lee Dong Hae_

 _Ps: wait me_

Aku terdiam membaca surat itu. Jadi dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, bahkan lebih dulu dari perasaanku padanya. Aku membaca kembali surat itu hingga jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Besoknya, aku menghubungi Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi main. Sebenarnya hanya modus karena aku ingin curhat padanya tentang perasaanku sekarang. Dan dia bersedia menemaniku. Reaksinya saat aku selesai cerita membuatku ingin membantingnya ke tiang basket yang berada tak jauh dari kami saat itu.

"Hahahaha, that's so funny you know"

"Yeah, teruslah tertawa" kataku kesal.

"Kau tahu, kalian berdua itu lucu. Selama itu kalian sekelas tapi tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing"

"Salah dia sendiri terlalu dekat dengan mantan pacarnya" kataku.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Dia cemburu padamu. Kau itu sangat mudah dekat dengan orang lain tetapi bersikap lain saat dia bersamamu"

"Darimana kau tahu"

"Dia sendiri yang cerita"

"Bohong. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu padamu waktu itu. Jika dia cerita, seharusnya dia tahu kalau kau sepupuku"

"Tuhan, lindungilah sepupuku yang bodoh ini. Kau tahu kan aku anggota klub gamers di kota ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Mengabaikan hinaannya.

"Dan kau juga tahu dia wakil ketuanya. Jadi wajar kami saling kenal" jelasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ketuanya memperkenalkanku padanya sebagai sepupumu. Dan dia menceritakannya padaku"

"Begitu"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Berkemas"

"Kau ingin menyusulnya?"

"Tidak. Aku harus berangkat 2 hari lagi ke asrama universitasku. Jadi aku harus berkemas"

"Kau tidak ingin menyusulnya? Setidaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa perasaan kalian sama"

"Ke luar negeri maksudmu? Tidak, terima kasih atas saranmu. Tapi aku harus menjaga uangku untuk setahun ini. Targetku nonton Super Junior konser harus terealisasi tahun ini" kataku.

"Siapa bilang dia sudah pergi. Dia pergi hari ini dan sekarang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara" kata sepupuku itu.

"Dan kau menyuruhku berteriak mencarinya di bandara lalu mengatakan 'Donghae I Love U too?' So sweet Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Tidak. Hidupku bukan drama yang sering kau tonton tiap malam. Jadi jangan memberikan ide yang semacam itu padaku. Sekarang aku mau pulang. Aku harus bersiap-siap" kataku bangkit dari tempat kami duduk dan berjalan pulang.

"Kau yakin menolak beasiswa bagianmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah cocok dengan yang namanya belajar di kelas. Jadi aku akan belajar dengan caraku sendiri. Tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki rencana sendiri dengan hidupku" katanya.

"Aku mengerti" kataku. Dia memang begitu. Walaupun pintar tapi dia bukanlah seorang yang akan betah duduk di dalam kelas. Bahkan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia bolos saat sekolah dulu.

Dua hari kemudian aku berangkat. Aku memulai pendidikan baruku di tempat yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Aku berhasil lulus dalam waktu 3 tahun. Kemudian aku langsung bekerja sebagai koreografer di sebuah agensi artis. Tidak lama, aku dan sahabatku Junsu mendirikan sebuah studio tari bersama. Aku mengajar di sana juga selain tetap bekerja di agensi.

Sekarang aku sudah cukup sukses dengan jenjang karir yang terbilang memuaskan di usiaku yang baru menginjak 25 tahun ini. Noonaku akan menikah bulan depan dengan salah satu manajer di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sekarang sudah 6 tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihat ikan bantet itu.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di depan sebuah rumah lamaku, rumah keluarga besarku. Aku mengajukan cuti selama satu bulan ini. Cucu-cucu immoku segera berlarian menyambutku. Dulu ayah dan ibu mereka pernah membawa mereka ke Seoul untuk berlibur. Dan sekarang mereka menyambutku dengan gembira dan membantuku membawa barang-barangku ke dalam rumah.

Selesai makan siang, aku ditemani immoku pergi ke rumahku yang sudah selesai di renovasi. Kami berencana merayakan pernikahan noonaku di sana. Jadi rumah itu diperbaiki. Ibu dan Ayahku juga berencana untuk kembali pulang dan tinggal di sana. Sekarang mereka sedang berlibur keluar negeri dan akan pulang minggu depan.

Selesai mencek keadaan rumahku, aku mengantar immoku pulang. Lalu aku pergi menuju sebuah kantor online game di kota. Kantor itu milik Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang dia berhasil menjalankan perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Perusahaan online game yang berpusat di Seoul namun Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Katanya untuk mencari inspirasi untuk membuat game baru.

Mana Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku padanya merujuk pada sahabatku saat kuliah yang telah menjadi tunangannya. Dia tertawa mengingat 2 minggu lagi adalah pernikahannya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang mengantar makan siang" katanya. aku menangguk dan kami bercerita panjang lebar hingga seorang namja imut menghentikan percakapan kami. Ya, dia Sungmin, sahabatku sekaligus calon sepupu iparku. Kami saling bercerita sambil makan siang. Dan terus berlanjut hingga sore hari.

Aku langsung pulang saat senja tiba. Aku menginap di rumah keluarga besarku. Aku langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Besoknya, dari pagi hingga siang aku habiskan untuk membatu immoku di rumahnya. Lalu sorenya aku mampir ke sebuah kafe yang dulu menjadi tempat berkumpulku bersama teman-temanku.

Kafe itu masih sama. Aku memesan segelas milkshake stroberi dan sepotong cake stroberi. Sore itu, kafe itu sedang memperdengarkan siaran radio milik kafe itu. Ponselku yang bergetar membuatku meletakkan cangkirku di atas meja dan mengangkat telpon.

'Long time no call me' sapa orang di seberang.

"Not too long I think" bantahku.

'C'mon. Setidaknya angkatlah telpon pacarmu itu. aku bosan di terror olehnya' kata Junsu, teman sekerjaku.

"If you mean is Choi Siwon, sorry mister. You get it wrong. He is not my boyfriend already" sergahku.

'So who is he for you?'

"Just a friend. And I think you know, I don't want a boyfriend for now"

'Except to that ikan bantet, right'

"what ever. You know my answer" kataku memotong kecil cake dan memasukkannya ke mulutku.

'I know. So when you will back?'

"I think I get free job for 1 month, right?"

'I know. And you will back to office after your sister's wedding party. But I mean you back here. To this town. Your parents backhome next week, right?'

"Yeah, I know. I will back 2 or 3 days again. I need holiday Junsu"

'Hahaha, I get it. Call me when you back. I will pick you up at airport'

"Sure, see you"

'See you. So I can call Siwon and say that you fine. Oh, I hope you will with him someday. He is your boyfriend. Bye'

"He is not my boyfriend I said" kataku yang mungkin tidak sampai karena sambungan telah putus. Kenapa hal ini terjadi 2 kali. Aku dikatakan pacaran dengan orang yang bukan pacarku dan sudah diketahui keluargaku pula.

"Sangat menganggu ya" kata seseorang yang duduk di bangku di depanku. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Monyet Kecil" tambahnya.

"Ikan bantet. Kau kenapa di sini?"

"Aku ke sini setelah seseorang memberitahu bahwa ada monyet kecil masuk ke kafe ini. Apa kabar? Tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Hah?" tanyaku tidak connect.

"Yang menelpon, atau Choi Siwon itu" jelasnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?"

"Kalau iya selamat, kalau tidak berarti kau masih milikku" katanya bangkit dan mencium keningku. Aku terpaku sementara dia berlalu. Sebelum pergi dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku masih mencintai monyet kecilku yang sekarang semakin jelek, membuatku tidak bisa berpaling"

Aku menoleh padanya yang telah berada di luar. Di depan pintu masuk dia merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku menghabiskan coklat caramelku dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku. Meletakkannya di meja dan membereskan barangku. Dia masih berada di tempatnya tadi. Aku bangkit berdiri. Berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Aku berhenti di hadapannya dan langsung menghadiahkan tonjokkanku di pipi kirinya. Dia menatapku bertanya.

"Itu untuk hadiah karena berani menciumku tanpa izin. Juga karena membuat hidupku susah dan terikat. Karena kau, aku tidak bisa punya pacar selama ini. Karena itu kau harus tanggung jawab" kataku. Dia menatapku tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum lagi. Aku segera menghambur memeluknya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama" katanya. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu untukku. Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama. Love you too" kataku tersenyum di dadanya. Aku tidak peduli sekarang jadi tontonan orang lain. Asalkan tidak di bandara. Karena bandara terlalu mainstream ku rasa. Dan sekarang kami tidak mungkin berpisah karena dia bekerja di kota yang sama denganku.

Dan ku rasa aku harus mempersiapkan sebuah penjelasan pada orangtuaku tentang statusku sekarang. Entah bagaimana reaksi Ibu. Lalu Junsu, apa dia akan membunuhku karena tidak memilih Siwon. Atau Siwon, atasanku atau bisa ku katakan calon pimpinan agensi tempatku bekerja, apakah dia akan kecewa, lalu memecatku. Entahlah, tapi satu hal, aku ingin menikmati buah kesabaranku selama bertahun-tahun, juga melepaskan kerinduan yang mungkin tidak akan terobati karena aku merindukannya setiap hari. Dan yah, aku berharap Donghae, ikan bantet, cinta pertamaku ini akan menjadi cinta terakhir dan cinta sejatiku. Well, aku boleh berharap itu adalah kenyataan kan. Karena akan terlalu kejam ceritanya jika penantianku selama bertahun-tahun tidak terbayar jika ikan bantet ini bukanlah cinta sejatiku.

"So, marry me?"

END

My first fict, review please


End file.
